The objections to finger sucking, especially by infants, are numerous. To curtail this prevalent habit in children can preclude malformation of facial features by avoiding deformation or irregularities of the teeth, so preserving the aesthetic value of normal tooth development, and also eliminating the inferiority behaviour pattern often associated with finger sucking.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,625, which is hereby incorporated by reference, is disclosed a finger sucking preventive device having a plurality of parallel slats secured between two flexible, superimposed strips, the device in use being applied to the finger by being wrapped therearound in the form of a loop. The spaces between the transverse slats provide air passages whereby any vacuum otherwise created during the practice of finger sucking will be destroyed to the end of removing the pleasure normally derived by such practice.